Untitled
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: What if Laurent did bite Bella in New Moon... What would happen when The Cullen's came back to the only vampire allowed on LaPush? What would happen when once lovers were united again? Discontinued at this time.
1. Chapter 1

**So… I've had this idea for like a year… LLuNArEcLiPsE knows about it… She's listened to me talk about it for the past year… Then yelled at me to write it. So it took me over a year to write this… Hopefully you like it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

**Book: New moon from about the time Laurent comes into the book.**

**OH! By the way this is told in Bella's point of view so it's like the book…**

**EDIT: I fixed this chapter... It was driving me nuts... x.x I had such crappy grammar before..  
**

**

* * *

**

_EDWARD, EDWARD,EDWARD! _I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. _Edward, I love you. _

Though my narrowed eyes I watched as Laurent walked slowly. "How about this." Laurent smiled. "I'll only drink half." He said giving an idea. I knew it was a lie… I already knew I was dead. "So sweet…" Laurent whispered before his fangs sunk into my arm.

"Please! No… no… NO!" I cried. The all of a sudden I felt like I was burning. I could hear snarls and the snapping of bones. Where they Laurent's?

I could hear people talking quietly as a burned someone was saying they had to get rid of her… Where they talking about me? Then I could hear Jake he was defending her. Well me… When I stopped burning I didn't know where I was or if I would ever stop the burning in my throat as I moaned. "BELLA!" someone behind me yelled.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes.

"Knock it off. Now!" Jacob said watching someone behind me.

"Jake?" I whispered this time… It was still so loud.

"Yeah Bells?" He said quietly.

"Am… Am… Am I?" I choked out. Jake nodded before smiling.

"But strangely your sent doesn't bother us for some reason. I mean you smell the same as you did before… Maybe your scent stayed the same… Or maybe we are just use to your smell?" Jacob shrugged as he leaned over and looked amused at me.

"JAKE!" I said flinging myself up. "Whoa…" I said staring around the room at all the other faces. They looked amused as well. "WAIT!" I suddenly screamed flying off the bed I was on.

"Are you alright?" Seth said looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm fine… What happened to Laurent was that what I had heard snapping you guys showed up." I said recalling the fact I had seen them change but didn't register it till now.

"Yes. That was Laurent." Sam said stepping into the group.

"Get her off the reservation to hunt."Sam said suddenly as he glanced at me. I shivered slightly as I watched his glare change from Jacob to me. "Keep her from the humans." He added before turning and telling everyone to leave.

I looked confused at Jacob. "He's a little uptight cause you're here now…"he mumbled before giving me a hug.

"I'm glad to see you awake… despite the red eyes." He grinned.

"WHAT!" I screeched before pulling the little hand mirror that was in the room to my face. I freaked out and started to curse like crazy. I had bright red eyes it looked so weird.

Jacob laughed before shaking his head. "You might need to change… I made Leah put one of my shirts on you so you wouldn't be naked in front of the guys…" Jacob said shyly. At this I turned and looked curiously at him finally taking his appearance in.

"Oh…" I said lowly as I noticed a large pink scar on the underside of his chin. "What happened here?" I whispered.

"That… Well let's say you took a swipe at me when I picked you up…" Jacob grinned. I gasped horrified that I had done that to him.

"But! You said you could heal in a matter of minutes?" I said confused.

"Well… We thought so to… But I guess if you let the ones who you love the most hurt you it stays… I don't know. I won't get in the way of that blood-sucker and you… Even though I'll have to kill him for leaving you." He mumbled.

"EDWARD!" I screeched loudly. "Oh… Oh… OH!" I said gasping now. It wasn't cause I was out of breath cause I didn't need it anymore it was the fact that what happened wasn't a dream. He was actually gone.

"I wonder…" Jacob mumbled before he pulled me to a suitcase. "I told Charlie I invited you for a camping trip and we might not be back for a couple weeks. He was a little skeptical but agreed when I told him I was getting you out of the house and Edward off your mind… Even thought I know you won't get the bloodsucker off your mind…" Jacob shrugged. I laughed as I realized it was practically all of my clothes.

"I didn't know what you wanted… And I refused to get your underwear and stuff… I made Leah do that to…" He mumbled as I noticed his face was actually tinted red. "I'll stand outside the door." He added after a minute before stepping outside the room and closed the door.

I giggled quietly as I pulled a pair of jeans out. It was weird looking at my wardrobe after becoming a Vampire… It was like looking at someone else's life...

* * *

**Blah. I could have written more but I couldn't think anymore of any more... It will most likely take me forever to write another chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I suck… No I more than suck. I had seriously had forgotten to write the rest of this chapter and then decided I didn't like it so now I'm retyping it thinking I suck cause I haven't updated in like forever… I'm sorry. I get distracted easily when I write… Crap… Rambling… Yeah anyways here this next chapter…**

**EDIT: I think I'ma fix all the chapters... It will drive me nuts. :p**

**

* * *

**_Fifty years later._

_

* * *

_

"Bella!" someone behind me yelled out. It was Seth.

"Yes?" I said smiling at him. "_They_ are back…" He said not meeting my eyes. Over the past fifty years the guy and I have managed to coexist without the want to rip each other's heads off. That was a miracle in its own way.

"_They_?" I said thinking back on who _they_ were. "Are you guys sure?" I said quietly. I was worried now.

"Yes. There were cars and the strong smell of sulphur around the old house…" He mumbled clearly uncomfortable that I might react badly to this news.

"Alright?" I shrugged.

I started to let my mind wander. Can Edward hear my thoughts now that I'm like him? Would any of them recognize me? Would they think the treaty was over since I live with them? Would I want to go back to them?

"Bella?" Seth said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked again.

"Where did you go? Like hours ago you were all like they are back? Then you like got lost in your own little world…" Seth said as he waved his arms out around him to indicate that the time had changed.

"Oh… I got lost in my thoughts?" I said quietly I needed to hunt. Desperately needed to.

"Well… Okay… Are you coming back to the house or going to go out for a bit?" Seth asked curiously now.

"Out for a bit… I need to hunt… I'll try to stay away from _them_ but I can't guarantee it… Seth. What do we do if they come onto the reservation? Is the treaty over cause I'm here already? Or am I an exception?" I asked suddenly with curiosity.

Over the years Seth had became a close friend much like the others in the group. Several of the wolves had been hostile towards me still thinking I might turn on them one day. "Well we'll first kick them off then explain you then you can do whatever you want with them. But yes you are an exception due to the fact we watched out for you while lover boy and his family left you."Seth said smiling before turning. "Later. Oh! Quick warning. Jake said a couple of the guys are out in the woods… Don't be mad if they start following you." Seth called out before leaving me in my thoughts.

So _they_ are back…

Why do I feel so calm about it...?

Shouldn't I be angry or upset about it? I mean I haven't left in fifty years. Which is remarkable. The people on the reservation don't mind me as they know who and what I am now. I normally just stick around here anyways. Once every couple of years I'll pretend to be moving into Forks and live in Charlie's house. I'd go to school pretend to be a loner then go back home and hunt or work or something. Due to my 'age' I was able to get job working out in Portland or in Seattle often. Every couple of years I'd make friends with some of the humans just to keep me from being lonely while I was away from the boys. They had no idea what I was and I kept it that way.

"Bella." Someone said nodding to me as I headed out towards the forest from the main road. I was pretty much the reservations living legend. The real thing. Anyone who was new to the tribe knew I was a vampire. At first they would be a little hostile to me.

I sighed as I entered the forest. There was never anything new. The same elk and mountain lions… There was never anything different. I wondered what other animals blood tasted like sometimes. I glanced around to see if I saw anything or anyone.

No one. Good.

I took a breath in and suddenly I could smell _Them._ They were closer than they should be. I groaned I had to keep out of sight. But I knew _She_ most likely saw me. I groaned as I continued. I suddenly caught a whiff of one of my boys. I smiled before noticing one was standing nearby. I made my way to him. I gave him a look before telling him to continue on patrol.

He whined before nudging his head forward as if he was signaling something ahead of me. "I know. I know. I'll keep close to the treaty line and keep my hair down." I said shaking my head. He whined again before taking off back into the tree line.

I groaned as I pulled my hair down from the high pony tail I left it in. At least they might not bother me as long as I stay close to the reserve. I let my thoughts run as I noted the movement from the other side of the river. I caught the glimmer of skin and ran off towards the beach. Maybe I could find something there today instead. I blocked out all the shouts from Alice as I ran at human speed to make it look like I was startled. I knew she could see through it but didn't dare cross the treaty line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Update YAY!**

**Gah… I feel so bad for just giving up like that. This is one story I promise to write… I seriously have writing so much then scrapped the ideas and deleted them… I feel stupid for it cause its such good ideas… I wish I wrote them down…**

**Okay enough sulking from me. This story does actually take place fifty years from the first chapter. Hence why I put it in italics on the second chapter. I might write another story with the first chapter that leads up to the fifty years if you like… But That will most likely happen AFTER this one is finished…**

**

* * *

**

I ended up sulking back to Jacob's house after snagging a couple elk and deer. I didn't care for these over populated animal but knew now I was sharing. "Bella…. I can't stop him from reading our minds he knows." Jacob said frowning the second I walked into the door. I stared blankly.

"So? Let him read your thoughts about me…" I seriously didn't care.

Jake looked at me confused. "Let him hear what he wants maybe he'll get it into his mind leaving was the stupidest thing he's done." I said now anger with _him._ Jacob smirked before nodding. "Go walk or something just don't take anything out… We need to live here for a couple hundred more years." He joked as he tended to whatever he was cooking for the guys.

I decided I'd go out to the old meadow for a few minutes before heading back in. I knew I'd most likely run into some one. I didn't know who or really care.

I scooped my hair back into a pony tail I shuddered as I smelled the air. They were close again. This time closer to treaty line. They probably spanned out across its length to wait for me. I smiled before climbing up into a tree. I climbed high enough I could jump from branch to branch without being seen or heard.

I passed the line and stopped to listen but hear no one just their breathing down below. I knew Jasper could sense my smugness and Alice most likely could see me up here but it didn't stop me. He kept quiet and let me go on my way. But I knew better he was going to tell the second I was out of there.

I could hear their murmurs and smiled I knew how it felt now. I knew how to handle all of this. I could hear Esme's gasp of surprise as Jasper told them. I could Hear Edward letting out a string of words that shouldn't have been. I could hear the slapping sounds of Rosalie's hand smacking Edward upside the head for language. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

Then I heard Alice mention the meadow and the sound of the leaves rustling as Edward took off. Oh how fun. To explain to a past lover. What it's like to be left alone all these years. I smiled as I made my way.

I stopped in the trees as I approached the meadow. I could see Edward standing there waiting for me to show up. I simply stopped breathing at watched him. His eyes darted from place to place. They were black. He hadn't hunted in a while and most likely wasn't going to now.

I struggled to keep myself from breathing it was uncomfortable but luckily I managed. I smiled as he glanced around again and stopped at the tree I was in. He couldn't see me but I was sure he could feel my presence. I let out a laugh as he turned.

"Bella?" He whispered. He glanced at the tree again pinpointing me. He made a leap to the spot next to me but I was faster. I had changed trees and was higher up now. "Please." I heard him whisper.

I laughed again before dropping down into the center of the meadow. I watched as he came down and started shocked at me. I had stolen one of Jacob's shirts considering he doesn't bother with them anymore unless I force him to wear one, and a simple pair of Jeans.

"Impossible." He said amazed I seriously didn't have the patients to deal with him. I simple just turned and started to walk away. I didn't want to talk to him period. He should have known.

I suddenly felt someone tugging on my hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella." He kept saying over and over again. "Don't be." I said pulling my hand from his. I had notice the others had lined up along the side of the tree line. "The treaty is still intact. None of you may pass it unless you wish for it to be broken. Jacob also mentioned to tell you to stay clear of some of the younger wolves… They are hostile to any new comers." I said before taking off back into the trees.

It felt good to tell them this. I smirked as I headed to the reserve again. I ran into Jake on my way back. "Don't bother." I said noticing how he had that look in his eye. The patrolling wolves must have told him on their way back. He snapped his teeth before glancing at me.

"I'm fine Jake honest. I just left them standing in the meadow. I warned them of the treaty and the pups." I said rolling my eyes.

Jacob snorted before leading me back to the house. "You really shouldn't have done that." I heard his say as I entered the house several moments after him. I shrugged. "I don't care. I told you already. Let them find out. He'll learn eventually that I'm angry at him." I smiled at him before leaning against the counter. He shook his head.

"You know the one thing that sucks about being a vampire?" I asked. "You don't get to be like normal people and sleep or eat actually food instead of blood. You also glitter like diamonds. I know you say this ever three days. I swear I go to sleep listening to I hate being stuck with elk and deer. Trust me. I get it." Jake said rolling his eyes.

Seth and the other older boys appeared moments later laughed. I glanced curiously at them. "Jared and Quil race each other to the side of the cliff and back. They totally missed the house." Embry explained as he smiled. I shook my head. "They seriously think they can out run each other?" I said laughing along with them.

Seth glanced at Jacob's pot of whatever he was making then at Jake who stood leaning on the counter watching the guys. Jacob smirked at him before nodding his head to the pot. Seth's eyes lit up before ducking under the arms of the older boys and scooted over to me. "Mind if I grab a bowl?" He grinned. I chuckled before moving out of his way. Soon the other boys realized what he was doing and quickly joined in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohhhkayyy you guys have permission to yell at me for not updating in forever. I'm sorry. I've been busy. I actually got block half way into the chapter... Just ask my friends. =p Well you don't know my friends so it'd be kinda hard... Haha... Okay I'm going to stop with the pointless authors note a let you readdd. :)  
**

* * *

I sighed as the rest of the world slept. I snuck out of the forest. I knew someone was patrolling but I didn't care. I simply went ahead and left. They followed me a little before I turned at told them to go back.

**Over protective mutts**. I thought as continued. I headed towards _Their _house. I needed to speak with Carlisle. I couldn't do that with the wolves breathing down my back. I navigated myself though the thick brush and towards the light source.

It was like a bug and a bug zapper to the light. I smiled as I saw another stupid shiny Volvo. I wanted to bash in the doors but didn't I couldn't do that to that poor car. I smiled angrily at car for a minute or so longer before turning my attention to the front door. I slowly made my way up the steps.

Which some of the creaked and announced my visit. Suddenly to door was ripped open and I was pulled into a tight hug. "I knew you were coming." I could hear a muffled voice from my shirt. I put a arm around Alice before letting go. "Only for a few minutes… I have to get back." I said not able to frown at Alice. She nodded sadly before turning. "I came to talk to Carlisle is he around?" I asked as I glanced around. I could hear the piano playing.

It stopped for a second before picking up with a different piece. I frowned even more Edward was playing the song he wrote for me. I completely ignore it the best I could.

Carlisle showed up a few seconds later with Esme in the tow along with Emmett and Jasper. I smiled at them before turning directly to Carlisle. "What do we owe this pleasure Bella?" He asked smiling as if nothing happened. I forgave his family but not him. I didn't know if I ever would.

I smiled at him. "I needed to talk for a bit. Jacob and Sam have been a little to edgy with me still there." I said sighing. "I see. Come." He said turning back around. He gave Esme a kiss on the cheek before heading back towards the staircase. Emmett grinned widely at me before turning to the living room.

"Edward shut up. I wanna watch the zombieMichaelJackson movie thing." Emmett shouted as he heard the piano keys let out a garbled sound as Edward smashed his fists into the piano. He took a glance at me as I followed Carlisle and he looked depressed and hurt.

I for a second wanted to go down and hug him but then I changed my mind considering what he's done.

I smiled as I glanced at one of the photos on Carlisle's desk. It was one of me. I had to have been one Alice took. "Isabella." He said nodding at he took a seat. I smiled and sat down at one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"The boys are constantly worried 'cause I'm so young that I'll snap one day." I said right away getting the first thing off my mind. I didn't mean for it to blurt out like it did but I couldn't help it.

"Have you shown any signs of getting out of hand? Or thoughts of tasting human blood?" He asked curiously as he watched intently with his golden eyes. "No. I don't even like the smell of human blood." I said right away without thinking. I knew I'd never turn on a human. I just couldn't.

Carlisle nodded. "They most likely worry because you are a vampire now. It's common for those who know our secret. I'm sure as a human you wondered if we would ever turn on your and kill you." He said after a long pause. I shook my head no. "I didn't actually... I had this feeling you wouldn't... Well until Jasper almost did... But I knew you'd hold him back some how... I don't know..." I said. I feel Jasper's regret for a few seconds before I blocked it out.

"And I'm sure he's sorry for that." Carlisle said smiling slightly. He watched me go unaffected from Jasper's emotion change. "How interesting..." He murmured. "What is?" I asked as I watched him stare at me. "It's well... Jasper is feeling regretful and it's actually kinda affecting me but not you... I'm wondering why." Carlisle said shrugging.

There was a awkward silence in the room for a few moments before I frowned. "I... I don't know why but I haven't been effected by many things I've came in contact with... I had ran into several nomads in a fight one day and they all of a sudden started to fight against me..." I started looking away. I could here a couple gasps most likely Edward and Alice... Possibly Emmett two.

"I'm guessing one of them had some kinda invisible pain giving gift that they aimed at me but it didn't work. They got frustrated and before going back to the others and tortured them… I had to put a stop to it… That would have been the only vampire I had…" I trailed off not wanting to think back to that time.

Emmett let out a quiet grunt as if he was saying go Bella. But I wasn't sure. Carlisle nodded slowly as he thought about it. "How interesting." He said before getting up. He walked around the desk before opening the door. Somehow for vampires Edward and Alice both fell face forward into the carpet.

I couldn't help but let a quiet giggle out. Watching someone who is seemingly perfectly balanced and can pretty much do anything on the ground fall was amusing. Alice grumbled before sitting up and running to my side she pulled me into a tight embrace. "HOW ARE YOU A?" Alice shouted as she let go. "And what on earth are you wearing and why does it stink?" she added.

Edward on the other hand just sat there staring unsure what to do. His eyes read terror and sadness while his face stayed blank.

"I… I need to go… The next patrol should be out soon…" I murmured before hugging Alice quickly and then turning to Carlisle. "You might be seeing me again soon. I'll have to explain what's going on." I said.

I glance at Edward before walking right by him acting as if I hadn't acknowledged him. I could tell he was hurt again as I heard him slower that a human get up from the floor. Serves him right for thinking so stupidly.

I gave Esme a hug before leaving. I ran towards the treaty line and I could see Jake leading the patrol… Most likely looking for me. I sighed before slinking my way over. Jake caught sight and smell of me and immediately was trotting towards me looking angry.

"I had to get out for the night. Yes I went to see them. I didn't talk to _him._ I talked to Carlisle because I don't blame him. Alice thinks you guys smell and by ignoring _him _I think he's getting the picture…" I said as I watch Jake's face lighten up a little.

"I know I know I should have told you. But I couldn't risk you refusing to let me go." I said giving a weak smile. He rolled his eyes before nudging my side. It was a gesture to let me know I was off the hook. "I love you Jacob two." I murmured

* * *

**BTW the ZombieMichealJackson is and inside joke between me and a frienddd... ;) AND SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS. and yes we spell it with out spaces. :p**

**Also You know what I'd really love? Do youuu? Well I'd really love some reviews on telling me what you think. :D Like seriously I won't know if I need to fix anything or if you like it if you don't reviewwww. **

**SOOOOOOOO! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha... Sorry about my craziness in the last chapter... I was kinda hyper... :p**

**

* * *

**

The next morning when I decided to go explore again I was shocked to find Edward waiting at the treaty line bright an early. I sighed and stayed on the pack's side of the line. I ignored his constant shouts to me. I was actually waiting for someone.

She had been away for a couple of years and promised me she'd be coming back in the next couple of days to stay with us. She was the only other vampire allowed on treaty land… I also knew she had to get away cause of Jacob. She was getting annoyed by his constant questioning.

Jacob wasn't too thrilled on her leaving but understood she'd need time alone for a little bit. I sighed as I sat on a rock and watch the forest and blocked Edward out. I grinned as I caught a whiff of a Lilacy-beach smell and the sound of a fast heart beating. I knew she was home.

Edward must have realized it two because suddenly he had actually stopped. I watched anxiously as her smell got stronger and closer. I laughed when I saw her. She was decked out in a pair of jeans I knew Jake would love and a old band tee.

She didn't notice Edward or his shouts for her to stop as she jumped the river. I smiled widely as she made her way to me. "Baby!" I said happily to have her home again. "Mommmm." She whined but grinned as I pulled her into a tight hug. I saw Edward glancing at her confused.

"Hey… Where's Jake?" My baby asked. "He's slightly annoyed at me right now…" I smiled widely causing her to laugh. "What did you do?" she giggled. "Well Renesme. I had snuck off the reserve then went to see _them_ cause _they_ are back. THENN I came back right as he was on patrol." I said smiling.

"Oh mother… How crazy are you? You knew he'd get mad." Renesme laughed. "I know… I kinda did it cause I wanted him to get mad." I pretended to whisper knowing Jacob had followed me and was hiding out in the woods so it'd look like he was patrolling. He must have forgotten this morning I can hear at least to town now.

"Hey Mom…" Renesme started. "Yes?" I asked. "Who's the guy on the other side of the river staring like an love sick fool like Jake does every now and then?" She asked.

I shifted uncomfortable as I noticed Edward seemed to be read someone's mind… I'll need to mentally remind myself to beat Jake up for letting it slip. "Mom?" Renesme asked. "It's a long story… I've got to talk for a few minutes to him…" I murmured. Edward glanced at me. I could see the confusion and hope on his face.

"Okay Mommy…" Renesme said smiling as she hugged me again. I kissed her forehead before pushing her towards the reserve. "Jake is most likely several hundred feet in and will be greeting you there and let him know I'll be very much ready to kill him later." I said as Renesme nodded before running again.

I watched to make sure she was some distances away before I jumped across the river. Edward met me at the other side. He looked anxious now. "Bella." He whispered.

He sounded scared. "Come." I said before taking off towards the town. I had to be away from them to tell them. I was glad Edward was able to keep up… Well I knew he'd keep up.

I let my thoughts wonder as I ran. I knew when to stop. I'd done it several times before. I listened for the sound of water running to stop. Once we got far enough away I stopped abruptly. Edward flew pasted me startled by my sudden stop.

He turned around and came back. "Bella." He said again. I glared for a few seconds before my gaze softened. He had the right to know… Even if I didn't want him to…

"Who was that?" He whispered again. Why was he whispering did he think if he talked in a regular voice I'd just disappear?

"My daughter." I said rolling my eyes. "What?" He looked confused. "M-y d-a-u-g-h-t-e-r. My daughter." I spelled it out before saying it.

I couldn't help but giggle at his face. It was a look I'd never seen before. "Your… daughter…?" He said. "Yes. She's half human." I said smirking wondering if he had caught on. "Half human?" He asked he looked kinda like he was in his own daze.

"Is she…" He started but trailed off. He had a slight pained look on his face before his eyes opened wide. "Mine?" He said loudly.

I smiled. "Very good!" I said with sugar coated enthusiasm. I frowned again. "She's mine…" Edward whispered. "And here I thought we had some progress…" I murmured. Edward started at me confused. "You're whispering. You can talk in a regular voice I'm not going to poof into thin air." I said angry again.

"I… I didn't know." Edward said. "When?" He asked all of a sudden. "H-h-how?" He stuttered. I stood shocked for the first time in a couple of years. He stuttered. "How? Well obvious on how… When? Three days before my birthday in the back of your car... Clearly we got carried away." I said rolling my eyes.

Edward stood there before falling back slightly. This was strange for a vampire. He kept going back until he landed on a large flat rock. I stood waiting for a reaction.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing he said to me after a long while. "MOM?" I could hear Renesme shouting as she looked for me… I knew my couple of minutes had turned into hours. "I have to leave." I said not really wanting to be rude and just leave.

He nodded before standing up. "I was doing what I thought was best for you…" he murmured. I scoffed. "Well look where it landed you."I said before whipping around and taking off towards the sound of my daughter's voice.

I met her and Jake stand by the river. "Where did you go?" Jake asked as he had an arm around Renesme's shoulder. "Ness was getting worried." He added. I glared slightly at him cause he knew I hated that nickname. Renesme laughed. "I was no." She said rolling her eyes. "I was starting to wonder if you had decided to hunt or not." She said grinning at me.

"He was the one worried." She added. "Figured as much. By the way he knows thanks to you Jake." I said as I gave him a kick to the shin. He pouted and attempted to rub his shin while we walked. "No cool Bells." He murmured.

"No cool Jake he found out." I mimicked him. "Who found out what?" Renesme asked clearly interested. "Your father." Jacob said before turning to the reserve. I glared as Renesme stopped in her tracks. "That was my father?" She whispered. I sighed and nodded. "Yes. That idiot is your father." I said before pulling her hand. "Why did you need to talk to him?" Renesme asked as I pulled her along.

"He didn't know."

* * *

**DOUBLE UPDATEEEEEEE! xD I couldn't help but update again... I'm neglecting this story not that I mean to but I get block rather quickly...**

**Anyways thoughts? Did you love ittt? or like ittt or hate itttt?**

**Yeah.. 2 in the morning I'll be slightly crazyyy... Well I'm always crazy... Okay Now I'm just rambling... You don't wanna read me ramble...**

**Review. **

**I'm not asking any more I'm commanding you review.  
**


	6. Important Authors note

I'm sad to say that I'm going to have to discontinue this story... The inspiration is gone. As much as I loved writing this story it just... Fell apart... Truth be told I never really did have a game plan on how I was gonna write this...

Note to self. Figure out how it's gonna go... Or at least end then start writing...

I feel horrible for having to discontinue at this time but it's for the better... Maybe one day I'll get the inspiration to write it again...


	7. Another Important Authors Note!

**Fantastic news you guys who have favorited or subscribed for alerts! I've decided to revamp this story and write it as a separate story. Meaningggggg This story just got like ten times better in grammar and spelling and detail!**

**If you check my profile out you'll see a story called Forever.**

**That would happen to be the rewrite of this story. :D I hopeeeeeeee you guys check it out. :)**


End file.
